Aluminum hydroxides and aluminum hydroxyoxides are well known compounds and well established in industrial usage. These compounds can appear in various crystalline forms which can have a significant effect on their properties. Examples of such various forms are known under the names of hydrargillite, bayerite, nordstrandite, boehmite, diaspore, pseudoboehmite, etc.
Basic aluminum chlorides, or aluminum chlorohydroxides as they are sometimes termed, are also well known compounds of the formula Al.sub.2 (OH).sub.6-n Cl.sub.n (n=1 to 5). Such compounds have been widely used in deodorant, antiperspirant and fungicidal preparations.
Various attempts have been made to provide aluminum chloride hydrates of differing structures in order to improve their properties for various applications. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,329 to Shih et al. A common problem with such known aluminum chlorhydroxide compounds is that they are all soluble in water.